The gifts fate
by hey-its-TSUNDERE
Summary: The Jotuns fell, only one survived. But for what price? Now he's a prisoner in Asgard. Fated to pleasure the prince, but will he just submit like that? This is the story of the last Jotun...Loki Laufeyson Thorki; yaoi; JotunLoki; rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The gifts fate **

**Chapter 1**

„Father? Is something wrong?" Loki asked as he saw, that all the other Jotuns seemed nervous.

"Loki, I thought you were at home..." Laufey said surprised. "Nevermind…I have to tell you something, my son…" He kneeled down so that he could look Loki in the eyes.

"I fear that the Asgardians will come soon. They are furious and they won't hesitate to kill anything that stands in their way." Laufey said with a serious expression.

"W-What?" It took Loki a while to understand the situation.

"W-Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Loki shouted.

"Loki…I didn't want you to worry…" Laufey tried to calm his son.

"No! You think that I can't fight anyway! It's because you think I'm weak!" Loki screamed at his father. With a hurt expression on his face, he ran away.

"Loki, wait!" Laufey yelled, but Loki kept running, not even turning back.

Just as Laufey wanted to go after Loki, he heard loud noises appearing behind him. He turned around to see the Asgardian troops coming closer.

"Not now…" Laufey mumbled. Not before his son was somewhere safe.

Loki turned around just as he heard screams behind him. His eyes widened as he saw the bloodbath right before his eyes.

He wanted to do something. To flee or to fight, just something.

But instead he couldn't move a single muscle. He was forced to watch that horror.

'This can't be real…' he thought to himself.

As he saw a man running towards him, his senses finally hit him. He turned around and started running as fast as he could. Not even turning back, he just kept running till he reached a small cave of an ice wall.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He just hoped that nobody would find him there.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing. Was it the shock? The horror he saw?

No…it was the fact, that his father was right.

He was weak…

As his men got killed, he could do nothing but watch. And now?

Now he was sitting in a hole, god knows for how long, crying his eyes out and trembling of the fear to be found. How pathetic he must have looked.

His heart stopped beating for a moment, as he heard footsteps come closer to his hide-out.

'Oh God, please don't…' he though. Just at the next moment, as he turned his face to look around, his face got pale.

"Hey! Look what I found here!" the man outside shouted and some other guys appeared.

They looked down at the trembling Jotun, who was on the edge of fainting.

"Is that even a frost giant? He is pretty small and he doesn't look very strong."

Loki couldn't even hear the words of the men anymore. Too buried in his fear, he cried silent tears and said goodbye to his life.

"Hm…I think this will be a nice gift for the prince." One of the man smirked. Loki didn't even have the time to realize what they meant, as they grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his hide-out.

Loki didn't react. All he did was trembling and looking to the ground with wide eyes. His whole life was rushing before his eyes…The worst scene was, as he was shouting at his father.

Now he didn't even know if his father was still alive…He wished that he could see his father just one more time.

The men dragged him towards the portal. Loki was so deep in his thoughts and shocked.

He came back to his senses as he was thrown into a big, dark bedroom.

He looked around, trembling and crying. He crawled over to the bed and curled up.

"F-Father…I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

"My prince, we brought you an exotic gift. See it as a thank you for helping us last time." One of the men said and bowed in front of Thor.

"A gift you say… You know it wasn't necessary, but…thank you, I appreciate it." Thor stood up and walked towards the warriors.

"We brought it to your room, my lord."

Without any other word Thor left the big hall and headed straight for his room.

Slowly he opened the door to his darkened room.

He walked in, but had to blink for a few moments, till he finally saw the creature, which was lying on his bed. He stepped closer and noticed that the creature was trembling.

He couldn't see its face, since it was lying with its back turned to the young prince.

"Hey you…" the prince couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stepped closer and touched the others shoulder lightly to get attention.

Loki's eyes widened as something touched his shoulder. It was like he finally awoke from his state of shock. He instantly turned around to see who was touching him.

He flinched and shifted backwards, his arms protectively slung around his body.

"D-Don't touch me!" he yelled at the blonde.

Thor immediately stepped back.

Loki breathed heavily, as he was close to crying again.

"Woah woah…I'm not gonna touch you…so calm down…" Thor was surprised and shocked of the young Jotuns behavior.

"Leave me alone!" the Jotun cried. Thor took a few more steps back.

The Jotun turned away and continued sobbing quietly.

Thor couldn't do anything but leave the room at the moment.

"What's wrong dear? You look unhappy, is something wrong? Frigga asked her son after they ate dinner. He didn't eat very much, because he couldn't stop thinking of the scared Jotun and of course Frigga noticed that.

"Oh it's…nevermind…" Thor sighed.

"Oh come on, dear." His mother said softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, you know I got this gift from my men…" Thor started.

"Yeah…is something wrong with him?" his mother asked.

"He hates me, I don't even know his name and he already hates me. I don't know what his problem is, but he won't even let me speak to him. He screams and cries.

I don't know what to do with him. It seems wrong to me, if I would just give it back." Thor said frustrated.

"Well you should give him time. You don't know what he might have been through…" Frigga tried to cheer her son.

"Maybe you should talk to him. I mean you're good at speaking with other people, much better than I am. Just give him the feeling, that no one will harm him here." Thor suggested.

"What? Me? What should I talk about, dear? If someone should talk to him it's you, not me." Frigga said surprised.

"But mum, he won't let me speak to him. Please speak to him, please! I don't want to give it back, where it came from. Who knows what would happen to him there." Thor begged.

"Why are you taking this so serious Thor? Do you like your gift so much already?" Frigga laughed, though she stopped soon as she saw Thor's frustrated look.

Frigga knew that his son had a kind heart and wouldn't let anyone, who is innocent, suffer.

"Okay fine, I'll talk to him, but I can't promise you that it will help." Frigga sighed smiling.

"Thank you, mum." Thor smiled.

"Sure, dear…" Frigga patted Thro on the shoulder. "I'll do what I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**The gifts fate**

**Chapter 2**

After finishing her meal, Frigga stood up and walked towards Thors chamber.

She gently opened the big door and walked in quietly, closing the door carefully behind her.

Loki laid quietly on Thors bed, his back turned towards Frigga.

She stepped towards the bed and sat down. Loki didn't even bother to look at her or speak to her.

"Hello dear, my name is Frigga. I'm queen of Asgard and mother of Thor.

Loki looked at her shortly, before turning away again.

"What's your name dear?" Frigga asked in a gentle tone.

There was long silence between them, before Loki finally answered in a whisper.

"Loki Laufeyson…"

Happy about the fact, that the Jotun was giving her an answer, she continued talking to him.

"So Loki… I know you had a hard time in Jotunheim…but you are safe here. No one will harm you, you don't have to be afraid…" she tried to calm Loki.

Loki looked at her and then turned away again.

"Why did you come? And what are you being nice for?" Loki asked in his paranoia.

Frigga fell silent for a moment.

"Listen. Thor is a very nice guy, you should give him a chance to get to know you better. You are in good hands, trust me." Frigga said after a while.

"So that's why you're here…" Loki said quietly.

Again there was silence.

Frigga stroked the Jotuns shoulder gently, before standing up.

"I'm there if you need someone to talk…And please, give him a chance." And with that Frigga left.

Loki really thought Frigga was a woman, who he could trust…too bad he didn't feel the same for his 'owner'.

Now loneliness filled the room, as much as Lokis eyes were filled with silent tears.

He tried to sleep as Frigga was gone, since he needed to recover from this day.

It didn't take him long to sleep…it was such a long day.

* * *

Frigga came back just to see a worried Thor in the hallways.

He looked up as she walked towards him, hope shimmering in his eyes.

"What did he say mother?" was the first thing he asked.

"His name is Loki…" that's all his mother told him, before she walked away, leaving her confused son behind.

After she disappeared in her chamber, Thor instantly went to his own room.

He opened the Thor quietly just to find a sleeping Jotun on his bed.

The best thing Thor could do is go to sleep too. Tomorrow he'll grab the chance to get to know his 'gift' better.

So he carefully laid down next to the curled up Jotun and covered them both with a big blanket.

"Well…goodnight then, Loki…" he whispered before drifting off.

* * *

Loki almost fell off the bed, as he saw the Asgardian prince's face just inches away from his own.

He immediately shifted away and sat up, as he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

Thor opened his eyes slowly, as he heard something rustling.

With his vision still blurry he made out the slim figure sitting on his bed and staring at him.

Its hands wrapped around his body, as to protect. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before fully awakening.

"Good morning…" he mumbled as he mustered the other.

Trembling a bit, the Jotun kept starring at the prince in front of him.

"Your name is Loki, isn't it?" Thor tried again to start a conversation, as the Jotun didn't say a word.

Loki nodded slightly.

"I'm Thor Odinson…you met my mother yesterday…" Thor said.

The stare of the Jotun made him a bit nervous.

"I want to take a shower…" Loki said after a while of silence.

"Oh yeah…The bathing room is left from my room…" Thor said, happy that the Jotun spoke, but also sad, that Loki seemed to ignore him.

"Thank you…" he said and with that he left the chamber.

Thor sighed.

"Why is he so complicated?" he asked himself, falling back on the bed.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to the bathroom.

As Loki stepped inside, he stared for a while. The bathing room alone was big, mostly golden and beautiful.

Asgard itself was the beautiful realm, he always heard tales of.

But still he hated Asgard, he hated what they did to his folks.

The Asgardians had everything they needed here and what about Jotunheim?

He guessed it didn't matter to them, what happened to all the families that lived there…

Loki undressed himself, after escaping from his memories.

He didn't want to think about Jotunheim now…he didn't want face the fact, that he'll probably never see his home again.

He tried to shake his thoughts off and tried to figure out what was going to happen to him now.

The best thing would be, to enjoy this peaceful time as best he could, for however long it lasted.

He sat down in the bathtub, filled with cold water. He lined back with a sigh and closed his eyes for a while.

* * *

Thor waited impatient in his chamber for the Jotun to come back. He really wanted to get to know him at least a bit. The more Loki rejected him, the more Thor interesting did he grow for Thor.

He was the most beautiful Jotun he ever saw, despite from being so small for a Frost Giant.

It killed him to be hated by the smallest of Frost Giants.

"Damn! What can I do to make him like me?!" he hit the pillow in frustration.

To think that a creature he barely knew could make him feel like that…

He raised his head, as the door opened again. Though it wasn't the one Thor wished for…

"Hello mother…What brings you here so early in the morning?" Thor asked.

"I just wanted to ask…How did it go yesterday?" she asked curious, which made Thor rather surprised.

"I think he still hates me…" Thor said.

"Oh honey, I don't think it's true. He probably had a hard time and needs some time to adjust to the new environment." Frigga said understanding.

"But why did he talk to you then?" Thor asked not very understanding.

Frigga shrugged and stroked Thors shoulder.

"Give him time…" she said, before leaving him again.

Frigga was surprised to meet Loki in the corridors. As he walked past her, he stopped as he heard her say something.

"Don't be so cruel to him, dear…He just means good." She whispered before walking away.

Loki looked after her, before entering the big chamber again, meeting Thors gaze for a moment.

He wasn't sure, what he should think of Friggas words. Why did it mean so much for the prince?

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Thor couldn't think of anything better to say to start a conversation.

Loki just nodded and sat down.

"Do you hate me?" Thor decided to ask directly, because it was bothering so much.

Loki looked at him, surprised by the sudden topic change. Well did he hate the prince? He sure hated Asgard for what they did. But could he judge Thor just from that? Thor surely tried to be nice, Loki just couldn't tell why and that made him unsure. Loki was nothing more than a gift, they would never marry or something like this. So why trying to be nice?

Could he really trust that prince.

He clearly couldn't give an answer to that question, so he just kept silent.

Thor sighed and rubbed his forehead, truly desperate with the situation.

"Please…"


	3. Chapter 3

**The gifts fate **

**Chapter 3**

„Hey, Loki! Want to come on a hunting trip with my friends?" Thor asked the next day, after hours of frustrating silence.

Loki looked up from a book, which Frigga gave to him, after having another conversation.

Frigga liked Loki and talked to him, whenever she could, trying to convince him to try to understand Thor.

She didn't want Loki to get bored and since she had so many books, she gave him some and welcomed him in her library. She really loved Loki's interest towards books. She always wanted a son, who could talk about the books with her, now she felt like she did…

He didn't say anything, as he wasn't sure what's going on.

"We can learn to get to know each other better. I think that's much nicer than sitting here in the palace…" Thor explained.

Loki wasn't very fond of going on a hunting trip. He never was interested in this kind of stuff and he didn't really want to meet Thor's friends, they'll for sure hate him.

But again, this wasn't his home and he was just a bit away from being a prisoner. So he simply nodded. For Frigga he would try and be nice. He really started to enjoy the Allmother's presence.

Thor smiled bright and took Loki by the hand, pulling him up and leading him outside. Loki of course was surprised by the others actions and simply let him do whatever he pleased.

* * *

He was sat on the horse gently by the prince, his expression unimpressed.

'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself quietly, but then he thought of Frigga again and smiled a little.

He should be happy, that Thor was being nice and that he wasn't being kept in prison.

He looked up curiously, as three men and a woman came up. He guessed they were the friends Thor was talking about.

He looked between Thor and the others.

"Loki, these are my friends. Lady Sif and the warriors three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral." Thor introduced.

They looked at the Jotun with a skeptical look on their faces. Of course they would, Loki was a frost giant after all, he shouldn't be here.

"Friends, this is Loki. My…um…guest…" Thor mumbled, after searching the word to describe what Loki was to him.

Loki looked at them shortly, before looking around. He didn't really want to get to know these people closer, as they seemed to be disgusted by his presence.

"Thor, can I talk to you for a second?" Sif asked, glancing at Loki, before gripping Thor by the arm and leading him away from the group.

"What is it, Sif?" he asked.

"Why is he here? He's Jotun, he should be dead by now! What is this Jotun doing here in Asgard?! Why is he with you?!" she asked him in a serious and loud tone.

"He was a present of some of my men. I can't say no to my men, so I…" Thor explained, but had to think why he let him stay.

"This is not about honor, Thor! He is a foe! He will want revenge for his folks, he will want to see Asgard fall! If you leave him alone just for a minute, he could-" Sif was cut off by Thor.

"He's not like that, I'm sure. He…" he didn't know how to defend him. Why did he even bother? Somehow he couldn't hate the Jotun. From the beginning he thought the Jotun had something special about him.

"That's insane. He's a foe…" Sif growled.

"He doesn't deserve such a fate. He has nothing done to you, has he? I mean look at him. His smaller than any of us, he couldn't harm anyone." Thor explained.

Sif growled and went back to the others, followed by Thor.

"Finished with flirting?" Frandral smirked at them, earning a death glare from Sif.

"Let's go." She growled and climbed onto her horse.

They rode for some time. Loki watched the surroundings with great interest, as he had never seen grass or real trees. He only knew the cold and icy scenery of Jotunheim.

He actually felt inner peace, as he enjoyed the fresh hair and the wind running through his hair.

But the peace didn't keep up for very long.

"Look who's coming there! Asgardians!" One giant yelled smirking.

Thor smirked, finally he could smash some giants. He missed that feeling of battle and action.

Loki instead was getting nervous, not knowing what to do. Why didn't they run away? This was obviously Giant territory.

Loki could just hope that Thor knew what he was doing.

With a loud laugher Thor jumped off the horse, his hammer already in his hand, and ran towards the giants.

Loki watched with widened eyes, as the warriors did the same and started to fight with the giants, who were 5 times bigger than them.

Loki couldn't do anything but stare at the stupidity of the prince.

A wise prince would have run away to safe himself and his friends, even if it was against his pride.

But this? This was just stupid! Those giants seemed to be incredibly strong and dangerous.

Deep in his thoughts and rage towards the prince, Loki didn't see how one of the giants came closer to him.

Thor turned around just to see how another Giant got close to Loki.

He smashed the skull of the giant he was currently fighting with and ran straight into Loki's direction.

"Loki! Get away from there!" Thor yelled.

When Loki came back to his senses, he panicked, as he saw how near the Giant already was.

Just as Loki got off from his horse and was about to turn around, there was a loud crack to hear. He fell to the ground and pain started to appear in his right ankle.

He groaned in pain and held his hurting ankle, looking up helplessly as the Giant above him smirked and was ready to smash the small Jotun.

"Loki! Run!" Thor yelled, as he attacked the Giant from behind.

Loki trembled all over his body, too shocked to move.

'No…not again…' he thought…Did he survive just to get killed now? Then he would have rather died with his father…

Tears came to his eyes, as the Giant raised his hand.

"No!" he heard Thor scream.

He shut his eyes and threw his arms up, as he tried to protect himself.

As Loki opened his eyes, the Giant lay before him and blood was flowing from his head.

With tears all over the face, he looked up at Thor, who looked down at the Giant in rage.

"Why didn't you run away?" Thor asked, as he looked at Loki.

Loki looked away, as he rubbed his foot.

"What happened?" Thor asked worried and kneeled down.

"I think I broke my ankle…" Loki groaned.

Thor hesitated, but moved Loki's hand away to rub carefully over the swelling ankle.

Loki hissed as a wave of pain went through his leg.

"I think you're right…" Thor mumbled and took his hand away. "I'll better bring you back to the palace." Thor said.

Just as he lifted Loki, his friends came towards them.

"Sorry guys, I can't go hunting with you. I have to get Loki back to the palace." Thor apologized.

"What?!" Sif snapped, jealousy spreading inside her.

But Volstagg held her back. "See you later then." He said and waved goodbye.

Thor nodded and sat Loki onto his own horse.

"Hold on tight." Thor said as he got onto the horse.

The last thing Loki wanted was to hold onto the prince, but he had no other choice, so he did was he was told. The horse Loki rode followed, as Thor gave a sign.

Together they rode back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**The gifts fate **

**Chapter 4**

„Okay, just a bit more…" Thor mumbled as he carried Loki to his chambers.

Loki didn't say anything since they got back, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Thor sat Loki down on the bed gently, careful not to hurt him.

Loki looked down at his foot, it was a bit swollen, but as long as he didn't move it, it didn't hurt that much.

"Does it hurt much?" Thor asked worried.

Loki shook his head, he didn't want to bother the prince anyway.

"I'm fine…so you don't need to stay here with me. You can go hunting with your friends or something." Loki mumbled.

"No way, I'll take care of you, don't worry." Thor smiled at the Jotun, but he just looked down.

"I don't want to be a bother, really." He lied. The reason he why he wanted the prince to leave was that the last thing he wanted was to stay with him.

The one who risked the life of his warriors just for fun.

"It's no problem." Thor smiled, he wasn't able to read the atmosphere and wanted to be nice.

Loki sighed and laid back.

"I already informed our best healers, they will be here soon. Is there anything I can do for you meanwhile?" Thor asked. He wanted to get to know the Jotun better.

He seemed more and more interesting, the more he rejected Thor.

Loki shook his head. "I told you I'm fine…" he tried to not sound too annoyed.

"Okay…" Thor sat down on the foot of the bed, looking around, a bit disappointed.

Loki rolled his eyes and got one of his books as distraction.

It didn't take very long, till there was a knock on the door.

Thor, who still sat at the foot of the bed, got up, letting the healers spread into the room.

Loki let the healers do their work, staring at Thor, who stood in the doorframe the whole time.

After they checked the swollen ankle clearly, they told Loki what he had to do for the healing process and then left the room.

As soon as only the two of them were in the room again, Thor sat down on the bed again.

"So…you won't be able to walk for a few weeks…" Thor said.

Loki nodded, this situation was getting awkward.

Thor came closer and stroked over the ankle gently, barely touching it.

Loki backed away, confused of Thor's actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The healers mentioned that you have to massage your ankle with special oil, so I thought I'd do it for you, since it must be hard to reach it, when you're not allowed to move much." Thor explained.

"Y-you really don't have to…" Loki couldn't control his blush.

"It's no problem, it's the least I can do, after getting you into trouble." Thor assured.

Loki looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll just get the oil and then we can get started." Thor said and left the room, before Loki had the time to argue.

Loki sat there quietly, thinking how weird the prince behaved.

Why would he try to be nice? It's not like Loki could do anything here free, he couldn't just run away.

Why would he bring his friends in danger, but at the same time care for a stranger?

It didn't make sense at all.

He felt the urge to wash his face with cold water to get his mind free, he felt a bit dizzy.

He stood up carefully and limped towards the door.

He looked around, but no one was there.

So he stumbled through the corridors.

"Where was the washing room again?" he thought.

Just as he wanted to go around the corner, he heard steps and voices. Familiar voices.

He hid behind the corner, as he realized the voices belonged to Thor's friends.

He didn't mean to spy on them, but as he heard his own name, he couldn't help it.

"I don't get why Thor protects him! I mean look at him! A weak little Jotun! Pathetic!" Sif said angrily.

"You don't know what he might have been through…and he was a gift from our friends." Volstagg said somehow understanding.

"And what can you say against an exotic gift." Fanral added.

"Oh come on! Did you notice how this Jotun looked at Thor? The Frost Giant hates him. He lives here, gets food and everything he wants and I bet he doesn't even let Thor touch him once." Sif spit and Loki could clearly hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Somehow he felt guilty, because Sif's words were totally true.

"He is useless and dangerous! We have to get rid of him!" Sif said angrily.

Loki's heart seemed to stop for a moment, only to pound fast against his chest.

'What?!' He swallowed his scream and kept listening.

"What are you say, Sif? He's a guest." Volstagg said.

"Think about it. Thor just left us hanging only because he 'broke his ankle'. What if that happens in an important battle? What then? And I'm sure as soon as Thor leaves the Jotun alone, the monster will try to take over Asgard, I'm sure of that." Sif explained, getting more and more jealous at the Jotun.

"What you're saying sure seems logical, but how are you planning on getting rid of him, without Thor noticing?" Fandral asked.

Loki tried hard not to make a noise, as he listened to the warrior's plans.

"It's easy…As Thor and the Jotun are asleep, we sneak into Thor's room and kill the Jotun in his sleep." Sif said with a wide grin on her face, which Loki couldn't see, but feel.

Loki trembled all over the body. 'This couldn't be…not like this…'

He survived till now, he couldn't just die like this. If he had to die, he wanted to die in honor, but not be killed by some warriors for a stupid reason like this one.

He heard steps coming closer, so he limped back to Thor's chambers as quickly as possible, hoping the warriors didn't notice him.

Tears in shock were in his eyes, as he sat down on the bed again.

But as soon as he saw the door open, he wiped them away quickly, trying to look like nothing happened.

"Sorry for taking so long." Thor apologized and sat down on the bed, opening the bottle of oil he was holding.

"N-No problem…" Loki stuttered.

"So let's see…" Thor mumbled, as he gently stroked over the swollen ankle. "Hold still now." He demanded, as he held the ankle in a careful grip.

Loki got a bit nervous at the sudden touch, just hoping Thor knew what he was doing.

Thor slicked up his right hand, before gently rubbing over the ankle in circles.

It was odd at first, but soon Loki got used to the feeling on his foot.

"Woah…your skin is quite cold…" Thor said surprised.

Ah, that's right…since Loki got here, he never actually touched his skin, and if…it was only for a few seconds.

"Is that so?" Loki mumbled absent, his thoughts were on the conversation from before.

Thor smiled, while rubbing with a bit more pressure.

"Nh…" it hurt just a bit, but then got better again.

"I never would have guessed you know things like healing…" Loki said quite surprised. He tried to distract himself from his thoughts by talking to Thor.

"My mother taught me, I never thought I'd use this knowledge though..." Thor mumbled, looking up at the Jotun with a smile.

"I see…" Loki smiled. Frigga really was a lovely lady to him, so much different compared to Thor.

He wanted to spend more time with her and maybe with her son, if he only had the chance to…

He held the tears back and swallowed hard, concentrating on the movement of Thor's hands.

But his mind kept spinning…

'He's useless and dangerous…I bet he doesn't even let Thor touch him once…'

* * *

Before you say anything, I have no idea what to do, when your ankle is broken.

I just had this situation in my head and I thought it would be a good bonding scene between Thor and Loki.

My feels ;-;

Hope you liked this chapter

(and thanks for all the views, comments, follows and favorites by the way)


	5. Chapter 5

**The gifts fate **

**Chapter 5**

'He's useless and dangerous…I bet he doesn't even let Thor touch him once…'

That sentence echoed in Loki's head.

Wait! That was it! That could actually work…but…

Loki looked at Thor, a slight blush appearing on his face and he swallowed.

'If I make myself useful and keep Thor busy for the night, they won't get the chance to even come near me…' Loki thought. But there was only one way to keep Thor up for the night…and for that, Loki had to give up the only thing he still had…His virginity…

"So, I guess that's enough for today." Thor said proud of his work and distracted Loki of his thoughts.

"Thank you…" he mumbled, not daring to look at the prince, afraid that he might see his blush or could read his thoughts.

Thor smiled. "No problem"

"Well…if that was all, I'm gonna go and-"

"No!" Loki shouted panicky and grabbed Thor's arm, before he could stand up.

"Huh?" Thor looked at Loki with an irritated look.

"I-I…don't leave just yet…I want to pay you back…for your help…" Loki mumbled and tried not to sound too embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Loki, what do you mean?" Thor asked.

Loki pulled Thor closer carefully and slowly, their faces only feet away from another.

"I want to serve you…" Loki whispered, moving in for a kiss slowly.

Thor was rather surprised at that sudden closeness and character change of Loki.

But as soon as Loki laid his lips onto his own, he lost himself completely.

Loki's lips were cold, but so soft…Thor wanted more of that feeling between cold and warm.

He gently stroked over the cold blue cheeks of Loki, which were warming up a bit under his touch.

There went Loki's first kiss, which he actually saved for a Jotun he'd marry one day…and soon his virginity would be gone too. Would it be worth it?

That question stuck in the back of his mind, while Thor kissed back him deeply. Well at least he was loving and gentle. He felt quite egoistic by his actions.

Loki let himself sink back into the pillows and let Thor do whatever he pleased with him.

"Is it really okay for you?" Thor asked after they separated.

Loki nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Thor said absently as he stroked over Loki's clothes.

Loki watched Thor's hands closely, as they removed his clothes.

"Nhh…" Loki bit his lip as Thor's warm hands stroked over his skin. Thor looked Loki in the eyes, not leaving them, as he trailed soft kisses over his neck and chest.

Loki tried to enjoy the feeling as best as he could, but with the fear of the warriors in the back of his head, it wasn't very easy.

He sometimes imagined how his first time would be like in the past.

He imagined a strong yet gentle Jotun above him, who'd love every inch of his body, loved him just as he was.

He imagined that it would happen in his wedding night, as the moonlight shined through the window and made their bodies glow.

Never had he thought that it would turn out like this.

More or less forced, he let an Asgardian prince touch him.

Thor carefully removed the rest of Loki's clothes and caressed Loki's hips.

Loki looked down at Thor, getting nervous suddenly.

Nobody has seen him naked before, but now that was over too…He was getting afraid of the pain now.

"Nh…" he bit his lip again, as Thor stroked his inner tight gently.

Thor met his eyes again.

"If you're nervous, this won't work. You really don't have to do this…" Thor mumbled.

But Loki just shook his head.

"Just be gentle…" he breathed.

Thor nodded and got a bottle of oil from the bedside table.

Loki watched closely as the prince slicked his fingers with the oil, his face was heating up and he swallowed, as Thor bowed over the Jotun again and stroked over his entrance.

Loki breathed heavily, as Thor pushed his index finger inside slowly.

Thor looked up at Loki again, trying to read his expression.

Loki avoided Thor's look. He laid his head back into the pillows and tried his best to relax.

"Ah nh mh…" sounds escaped Loki's lips, but Thor couldn't quite say if they came from pain or pleasure.

"Loki, you need to tell me if it hurts…" Thor said in a gentle voice.

Loki nodded and shut his eyes. He didn't want to show any weakness towards the prince and he didn't want to seem like the whole thing was forced…

Thor moved the finger as gently as he could, adding a second finger soon, as he was getting impatient.

Loki gripped the sheets. "Nhh…"

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Thor assumed.

Loki blushed madly. 'Was it that obvious?'

Loki was brought back to reality, as he heard himself squeak, he felt himself being widened by Thor's fingers.

He let out a sigh, as Thor removed his fingers.

Though the relief didn't hold up for very long.

Loki watched, as Thor removed his own clothes. Thor was well built, Loki didn't question that.

He looked away ashamed, a slight blush on his cheeks, after Thor noticed his gaze.

Thor gently put Loki's legs over his shoulder and bowed over Loki once again.

Loki looked away, this was the most embarrassing and humiliating moment in his life. He was fully exposed and Thor could see every inch of his body…Loki felt like jumping from the bed, running into the bathroom and lock himself in there for the rest of his life.

'Will I ever get used to this?' He asked himself, as he was sure, this wasn't going to be the last time doing this with Thor. Loki could just hope that everything will get better some time.

Though Thor seemed to enjoy the sight. Loki admired him a bit, for being so gentle to him.

Thor kissed his lips softly and pushed inside slowly.

Loki groaned into the kiss and broke it.

He gripped Thor's shoulder and digged his nails in. Thor didn't mind, since this was just a little part of pain, which Loki felt right now.

By the time Thor was completely buried inside, Loki's was trembling all over.

Thor slung his strong arms around Loki and held him close.

"I-it's so hot…" he whimpered.

Thor kissed Loki's neck gently. "It'll get better…" he mumbled against his neck.

Loki shuddered at the feeling of hot breath on his cold neck.

"I-It's alright, you can start moving…" Loki breathed.

"If you say so…" And with that Thor rocked his hips back and forth gently.

Loki arched his back and laid his head back, closing his eyes, as he tried to adjust to the feeling.

"Thor, ah ngh" he moaned, his hips moving to meet Thor's slow, gentle thrust.

"Oh God" Thor groaned. Loki felt so good inside.

Loki squeaked as Thor thrusted deep inside.

"T-Thor!" Loki felt so hot, he felt like he was going to melt.

"Just bear with me a little longer…" Thor moaned and held Loki close.

Loki held onto Thor's shoulder, making quiet sounds and squeaks.

Thor marked Loki's neck, he wanted everyone to see, that this Jotun was now his.

'Mine' he thought. 'Only mine' This beautiful Jotun will be his for a long time. He found himself attracted to the Jotun very much. Never had he seen a more beautiful Frost Giant, he'll never give him to anyone…

Mine…

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope this chapter isn't too shitty ^^;

The feels got over me again ;-;

This took me a long time and patience to write

Hope you like how the story turns out…

Sorry if the characters are a bit out of character


	6. Chapter 6

**The gifts fate **

**Chapter 6**

So, as it was said, the Sif and the Warriors three sneaked through the corridors deep in the night.

"So we do it like I told you. Nothing will go wrong, when we do it like I said." Sif whispered.

As they made their way to Thor's room, they heard faint voices from that direction.

"What in the 9 realms?" Sif said, as they came closer.

"Ah mnh, Thor…" they heard a soft quiet voice moan.

Sif came closer to the door, unbelieving of what she was hearing, she gently leaned against the door.

He heard a familiar voice groan and faint squeaks.

"What's going on, Sif?" Volstagg asked, as he saw Sif's shocked and disgusted expression.

"I can't believe it…this little whore…" Sif mumbled to herself. "He must have heard, this bitch." She growled. "He must have heard what we were planning. This coward spied on us.

Volstagg finally came closer to see for himself. "So they are…"

"Tsk" Sif looked to the ground furiously.

"So much to your plan. Seems like the Jotun is nothing more than a harmless whore." Fandral said and looked to the door.

"Seems like you were wrong, Sif…" Volstagg said and left the corridor, followed by the Hogun and Fandral.

But Sif stood there, filled with rage. "No…no there must be more…" she growled to herself. "He's up to something, I sense it. I won't let him get away with that." With that she left the room.

* * *

"Dear, wake up…" Loki heard a gentle, familiar voice say.

"Mh?" a bit confused, Loki blinked a bit to make out the person who was standing at the big bed.

"Good morning…" Frigga greeted softly.

Loki looked around to find out, he was alone in the big bed and the sun was already shining brightly through the windows.

"Thor went hunting with his friends early in the mornings." Frigga explained.

"Oh I see…" Loki yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What brings you here then?" he asked her.

"I thought you might want to eat something." She said and sat down on the bed.

Now Loki realized she was holding a tray of food in her hands.

When was the last time he had eaten something? At the sight of the food, his stomach growled, which made him blush a bit.

"Eat up." She handed him the plate and watched him eat.

"I see you two came closer last night…" Frigga said as Loki finished eating.

It made Loki very uncomfortable to think about what happened last night.

Now he was nothing more than a casual whore…

Even if there were Jotuns left, even if he was able to flee, he still couldn't return home anymore. Not after what he had done. He brought shame over Jotunheim.

"Oh dear, don't cry now. It will get better." Frigga assured and wiped away some tears, which Loki didn't notice, as they feel over his cheeks.

"I'm sure, as you get to know my son better, you'll be able to love him." Frigga smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Loki said quietly.

"I just know…" Frigga said. "Trust me, I know no maiden, Thor tried to win as badly as he tries with you. He never was that interested in any person. They all meant nothing to him, he knew that they only wanted him because of his position as prince of Asgard. And he sure wouldn't fight to get their attention…he didn't need to. Now he has you, and never was he happier than now." Frigga explained. She was so happy, her son seemed to have found the right person he was always looking for. She didn't judge Loki for what he was. She admired him for being so gentle and intelligent, so beautiful and understanding. That was the partner Frigga always wished for her son and she wanted it to work out.

Loki looked her in the eyes, and then stared on the floor.

"You're special to him. Always keep that in mind and I'm sure, you both will get happy together."

And with that she left the room.

'Yeah sure. That's exactly what a loving mother would say…As soon, as he meets an other maiden, I will be forgotten and will get killed…' Loki thought to himself, as the loneliness came over him. He just couldn't trust this 'faked peace'…It was the loss of his folks that caused these feelings towards others.

'Soon he'll lose interested in me, there's no doubt…I'm no one special, not even close to that. I have to stay interesting for him…but how?' he kept thinking silently.

"I have to think of something…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Loki wandered around in the palace, while waiting for Thor to return.

Luckily, the prince was hunting with the warrior three and Sif, so he had nothing to fear…for now.

He was sure, Sif wouldn't give up so easily, he knew what she felt for the prince, just by looking at her.

It was midnight when Thor came back.

Loki sat on the bed, when Thor finally entered the room.

"Did you wait for me?" Thor asked surprised, he thought the Jotun has gone to bed long time ago.

"You weren't there in the morning…" Loki mumbled and eyed the prince.

"I didn't want to wake you. I thought you must have been exhausted, so I let you sleep." Thor explained and sat down next to Loki. "I'm sorry if you felt lonely."

Loki looked Thor in the eyes and stroked over his cheek.

"Don't worry, I was fine…" the Jotun smiled and kissed Thor on the lips.

Thor was surprised at the sudden gesture, but didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Loki carefully leaned against Thor and made him lay down, not breaking the kiss.

"Loki…" Thor looked up into these beautiful red eyes.

"Shh…just let me do…" Loki whispered and started to remove Thor's clothes.

Thor laid back into the pillows and relaxed.

He let his hands wander of the Jotun's slim figure, holding eye contact with these piercing red eyes.

Loki kissed along the prince's neck, as he had removed his shirt.

Thor welcomed the touch and undressed Loki meanwhile.

"Thor, I will give you an heir…a strong heir…" Loki mumbled and looked Thor deep in the eyes.

"What are you talking about, Loki?" Thor asked confused.

"As a present, for your hard work as prince, for your kindness and your love, I will give you an heir." Loki explained and kissed Thor.

Thor was speechless.

"L-Loki, you don't have to do that…" was all Thor could think of to say for now. But Loki shook his head and sucked on Thor's neck.

"Loki…" Thor groaned and wrapped his arms around Loki's slim figure to pull the Jotun closer.

Loki slowly lowered himself and let Thor slip fully inside.

"Ngh…" he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and held on tight, as he started to move up and down.

"Oh Gods, Loki." Thor groaned. "You feel so good." He moaned.

Loki smiled, heavy breathing, happy about the fact, he wasn't starting to get boring to Thor.

'Just keep him busy, pleasure him in every way you know…' The Jotun thought to himself.

* * *

This went on for a few weeks.

Sif was always near, always waiting for the right moment, when the Jotun was alone.

But every night it was the same.

"Stupid whore…I'll make sure to get you killed, when the time has come…Just enjoy your time for now, it won't be for long anymore." She hissed.

She never gave up the hope that Thor would get bored of the Jotun sooner or later.

"Just have patience…" she always kept that sentence in mind. Her time will come.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that in this chapter, Loki doesn't sound too suspicious and that it's not too sudden for his 'plans'. I'm just a naïve girl and full of thorki feels.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The gifts fate **

**Chapter 7**

"Seems like the mighty Gods have given you a gift…" the Healer told Loki with a smile. Loki was brought to the healing room, after throwing up several times, by Thor. Though Loki didn't need an answer to know what has happened.

"It seems so…" he mumbled, stroking over his lightly swollen belly.

"You're a lucky one." Another Healer said. Loki nodded.

The Healers left Loki to himself after making sure, the baby was healthy and Loki had everything he wanted.

Loki looked down at his belly.

"Hey there…if you can hear me, I want you to know, that no matter what happens I will always love you. You're my savior and I'll make sure you have a happy life. You won't end like me. I'll make sure of that. Never forget who you are." He whispered.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

"Just like you promised…amazing…" Thor smiled as he stroked over Loki's belly.

Loki smiled at the prince, it was actually an honest smile. He always loved children and always dreamed about having his own, no matter whom the father might be. He'd love his children.

"I told you I'd give you an heir." Loki chuckled.

Thor smiled happily, pulling the Jotun close to kiss him.

"But I'm afraid someone might harm the baby, because of its mother…" Loki mumbled.

Thor looked at Loki confused before he got it.

"No one will dare to hurt neither you nor the child." Thor growled protectively.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked worried.

"I'll make sure." Thor answered.

"My prince…" Loki whispered and laid his arms around Thor's neck to pull him close.

"Loki…" Thor breathed before laying his lips on the Jotun's blue ones.

"Loki, I have to tell you something." Thor confessed.

"W-What is it?" Loki asked, expecting nothing good.

"I have to go on a mission for several weeks…" Thor said carefully.

"Weeks?!" Loki asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go there." Thor apologized.

"You can't leave me alone here in this big palace." Loki tried to convince Thor to stay.

"You're not alone. You can spend time with my mother. I know how much you love to spend time with her." Thor tried to cheer Loki.

"B-But…" Loki couldn't think of anything to say, that would keep Thor here. He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"Shh, I promise to return as soon as I can." Thor assured and kissed Loki's forehead.

"You will be protected well, I'll make sure of that." Thor added, as he could feel Loki shiver.

"O-okay…" Loki wiped some silent tears away and put himself together.

"Be careful." He kissed Thor again.

* * *

That was Sif's chance. Now that Thor was gone for a few weeks, she had enough time to get rid of the Jotun.

Loki has no one who'd protect him in Thor's chambers at night.

"This night…prepare yourself and enjoy your last moments, Jotun!" Sif grinned, as she waited for the night to come.

Just as she turned around she saw Loki come towards her corner. Surrounded by guards?!

"What is the meaning of this?" Sif asked the guards, while Loki went into Thor's chambers.

"We have the order to protect the frost giant from any danger." One guard answered strictly.

"I don't understand. Why does he need to be protected? He's a frost giant, an enemy!" Sif asked, trying to keep her temper down.

"We're just doing what was commanded from the prince." The guard answered neutral.

Sif glared at Loki who disappeared behind the big doors, followed by the guards, before leaving.

'How is this even possible? Thor was never interested in anyone this long before…Loki should long be boring for Thor. So why does this beast need to be protected?' She thought.

"There's something wrong…" She mumbled to herself, as she left the corridor.

This warrior lady wouldn't give up so easy. Her burning passion was to blame…

* * *

"Wow it's growing faster than I thought it would…" Loki said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. "You'll be a strong child…" he smiled as he stroked over his belly.

He just wished Thor would be here, it was getting so lonely.

Now that Thor's child was inside him, he felt sympathy for the prince. Thor was nice to him from the beginning, but before he left, he was so loving and gentle. It seemed like the Jotun's cold heart melted during that time.

"Well then…" Loki stretched tiredly and laid down on the big bed.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the big golden doors flew open.

Almost immediately Loki sat up to see who dared to walk into Thor's chambers.

His face met the blade of a sword just inches away from him.

"Who dares-"he didn't need to look though, to know who it was.

"What do you want, Lady Sif?" He asked annoyed.

"Tell me, what is the meaning of all this? And give me a good reason why I shouldn't slice your throat!" She hissed.

"You better leave…" is all that Loki gave as an answer.

"Tell me!" she shouted at him.

He straightened up to look her in the eyes. As he did so, the blanket, which kept Loki's growing womb hidden, slipped from Loki's belly.

"W-What is this?!" she took a few steps back and looked at the bump with wide eyes.

"What do you think it is? Seems like I have eaten a bit too much." Loki said sarcastically.

"Don't joke with me, Jotun!" she growled.

Loki stood up slowly and laid a hand on his belly protectively.

"I carry Thor's child inside of me. I'll bear his heir." He asked fearlessly.

"I see. So that's your plan." Sif mumbled smiling vicious.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked warily.

"Don't speak to me as if you didn't know what I am talking about! You want to take over Asgard to revenge your folks. And now that you got pregnant by the prince, nobody would dare to harm you." She said disgusted.

"That's a mean thing to say…" Loki said disappointed.

"Really funny." She said and lifted her sword again, pointing in the Jotun's direction. "I am not like others. I won't hesitate to kill both of you." She grinned.

"Do that and I will have **you** killed." Loki said cold.

"But how can you kill me, if you are dead?" Sif asked with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Do you really think Thor would let me sleep unguarded in this state?" Loki asked chuckling.

Sif's eyes went wide and she stepped back.

"That's right. The area near the chambers is surrounded by guards. They will get in trouble for letting you get into the room, though." Loki said disappointed. "Anyways, one scream of me and they'll come inside here immediately and they won't hesitate to punish you, maybe even kill you." Loki explained.

"You little whore…" She growled but put her sword back down cowardly.

"Good decision. Don't think of me that I don't understand at all… You fell in love with the prince, but he doesn't even know about it. You had to watch as he courted other maidens. And now I ruined your chance to ever be together with him. You search for a good reason to get rid of me, but the truth is that you can't see me with Thor. I understand you and I respect your passion. But if you come near me again or try to harm the child, I won't hesitate to let you get killed." Loki said threatening.

"T-That's not-"

"Oh please. Don't even try to deny it. I am merciful with you, see it as a gift. Now leave…" Loki said coldly and clapped his hands. Soon the room started filling with guards, who led Sif outside.

"You haven't seen the last of me…" she growled quietly, no one heard…

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I know it sounds weird, that the guards didn't notice Sif at first. But I had this scene in my head for months and I had no better excuse. Sorry :/

I hope you still could enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
